


Alone Together

by milokai



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 02:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12401580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milokai/pseuds/milokai
Summary: teen runaways au."anyone sitting there?""no, I'm alone.""let's be alone together, then?"2017 © copyrightall rights reserved.





	Alone Together

 

      The sounds of unintelligible voices and the screeches of train cars softly rang throughout the packed station. The atmosphere felt sharp and crisp, the scent of autumn rain heavy in the air. Light was scarce, since the sun had yet to rise over the tips of the golden-red trees in the distance, so a dim blue glow illuminated the open emptiness of the metro station. Dripping raincoats and soaked shoe soles left stained patterns of water on the cracked gray concrete.

      People walked by with a sense of determination, with a plan and a destination set in mind. They knew where they were going, how they were getting there, when they were coming back, and where they were going to stay.

      Keith, on the other hand, was another story.

      He clenched the one-way ticket in his hand, the sharp paper leaving imprints on his palm as he adjusted the overstuffed carmine pack on his shoulder. To say he was nervous is an understatement. He was absolutely terrified, his skin crawling and fingers twitching, tapping against his thigh. The problem is, he saw no other choice but to run. He had to leave everything he knew behind. Staying was most definitely not an option.

      He checked the time on a large digital clock on the wall adjacent from the bench he sat on.

      5:58 am; his train should arrive any minute now.

      He had to admit, leaving is the hardest thing he's ever done, but he knows staying would be harder.

      Staying would be a huge mistake, one he can't afford to make.

      The bench was cold. The feeling of wet freezing metal pricked Keith's legs through his faded, black jeans.

      It's a lonely bench, far from the small crowds of faceless, nameless people, and he took comfort in the fact that it's much like himself.

      Cold and alone.

      The coffee in his hands sent a thick, warm feeling flowing through his chest. He relished every sip. He didn't know when he would be able to afford another one.

      His knee bobbed incessantly, his mind a whirlpool of terror. He'd never attempted anything this dire. Running away had simply always been just a crazy notion, but it was an impossibility he had always believed in.

      Ever since he was eight, every single day, Keith would remind the orphanage officials that he will, in fact, run away someday. They had always laughed in his face, told him that he didn't have the guts to last more than a week alone in the real world.

      Oh, if only they could've seen him now. Their faces would be bright with raving laughter, celebrating the fact that they had been right, that he'd never make it on his own.

      Keith dropped his head into his hands after setting the coffee down on the damp concrete floor, massaging his temples. His breath quickened it's pace, burning his throat, but suddenly hitched as he heard a squealing of metal wheels. A monotone voice reached him from the large speakers hanging from the concrete walls. This is his train.

      It's now or never.

      The train cars squeaked open, and without thinking, he kept his head down and rushed through, being absorbed by the crowd of strangers.

      The warmth of the train car washed over him as he stepped inside, the autumn chill dissipating in the heat. The train is rather large in width and height, and comfort designed for longer distances. Keith finds, with disappointment, that the train is just as dull and monotone as the station had been. Keith sighed and turned left to look for a seat. 

      He walked through the packed train cars until he finds one that's emptier than the rest; the only occupants were a few older women towards the front and some businessmen in the back with shining new watches and laptops balanced on their leather briefcases while they typed away with impressive dexterity.

      It was much quieter than the front of the train, and he's grateful for that.

      Keith dropped into a seat in the middle, letting his forehead rest against the cold glass. Shivering, he remembered the coffee he left next to his bench. That coffee was probably the last one he'd have in a long time, now that he needs to save every dollar he can.

      He watched as a small raindrop smacked the window, trickling down, coming to a stop at the bottom edge, and spread out against the window lining. Another drop joined, and then another. Soon it was raining lightly, the tapping of raindrops mixing with the thin clatter of computer keys from the back of the car.

       Keith closed his eyes for a moment, focusing on the sounds. He hadn't realized how incredulously tired he was in his state of rushed panic.

      The train lurched into motion, and Keith watched as the station flew by until the view of people and wet concrete is replaced by the vast horizon. The rising sun just barely shone through the tips of the glowing, golden-orange trees like breaks in between the branches, while birds soar just above the bushels of leaves, heading south before bitter frost starts to coat the earth. The light rain contrasted with the soft pastels of the waking, cloud-speckled sky. It was utterly breathtaking, and it almost—for a second or two—allowed Keith to forget the raging worry in his mind.

      He wishes he could stay in that moment for longer—no, for forever.


End file.
